narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Konohamaru Sarutobi
|größe=Part 1:128.8 cm Part 2:141.1 cm |gewicht=Part 1:27.8 kg Part 2:36.9 kg |b-gr=B |familie=Asuma Sarutobi (Onkel) Hiruzen Sarutobi (Großvater) Biwako Sarutobi (Großmutter) Sasuke Sarutobi (Urgroßvater) Kurenais Kind (Cousin/e) |manga=2 |anime=2 |film= |special=1. Special |spiel=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja |beruf=Shinobi |Ninja-ID=012707 |nrang=Genin / Chunin |genin=11 |chunin= |jonin= |meister=Ebisu, Naruto Uzumaki |schüler= |fähigkeit= |elemente= Katon |waffen= |sonstiges= |srang=unbekannt |arang=1 |brang=unbekannt |crang=unbekannt |drang=>1 }} Allgemeines Konohamaru Sarutobi (Konoha=Blätter, Maru=Jungenname) ist ein Genin aus Konohagakure, der dem Team Ebisu angehört. Er ist der Enkel des Sandaime Hokage und wird von vielen auch nur als solcher wahrgenommen, weswegen er, ähnlich wie Naruto, rebelliert. Er will dem Dorf zeigen, dass er mehr als nur der Enkel des Hokage ist und will sich deshalb beweisen, indem er selbst Hokage wird. Naruto ist sein großes Idol, von dem er auch in einigen Jutsus unterwiesen wird. Erscheinung left|thumb|Konohamaru an der [[Ninja-Akademie]] Konohamaru hat braune Haare und schwarze Augen. Zu seiner Zeit an der Ninja-Akademie trug er ein gelbes Shirt mit dem Konoha-Symbol darauf, graue Shorts. Darüberhinaus trug er eine Art grauen Helm mit einem orangenem Gesicht darauf, aus dem oben ein Zipfel seines Haares herausragte. Er hat an der linken Seite einen roten Kreis. Diesen Helm ersetzte er schnell durch eine Fliegerbrille, die Naruto ihm geschenkt hat, im zweiten Teil trägt er stattdessen ein Stirnband. In Part II ist er größer geworden und hat sich eine lange graue Hose zugelegt. Über seinem alten T-Shirt trägt er nun eine dunkelgrüne Jacke. Sein Markenzeichen ist sein extrem langer blauer Schal, der bis zum Boden reicht. Charakter Konohamaru ist meistens mit seinen beiden Teamkameraden Udon und Moegi zu sehen und die drei nennen sich auch die "Konohamaru Ninja-Truppe". Er ist in seinem Team der unbestrittene Anführer und zieht seine Kameraden oftmals in seine mitunter irrsinnigen Pläne und Streiche mit hinein. Vor seinem Sensei Ebisu hat er augenscheinlich keinen Respekt, erst sein großes Idol Naruto konnte ihm klarmachen, dass er auf seinen Meister hören müsse, um ein guter Shinobi zu werden. Generell scheint er keinerlei Respekt vor Höherrangigen zu haben, da er auch auf seinen Großvater und Tsunade eher frech und teilweise auch etwas feindselig reagiert. Er hat jedoch auch eine harte Arbeitsmoral da er, nach Narutos Standpauke, sehr hart an sich arbeitet, um ein guter Shinobi zu werden. Verhältnis zu Hiruzen Sarutobi Konohamaru scheint seinen Großvater auf den ersten Blick abzulehnen, da er aufgrund des Rufes seines Vaters nur als sein Enkel, nicht jedoch als eigener Shinobi anerkannt wird. Er wird zwar als Enkel des Hokage bevorzugt, muss jedoch wie gesagt auf das Privileg verzichten, um seiner selbst anerkannt zu werden, weswegen er hart trainiert, um anerkannt zu werden. Er liebt seinen Großvater jedoch, was sich spätestens bei seinem Tode zeigt, den er bitterlich beweint. Danach will er das Erbe seines Großvaters lebendig und die Erinnerung an ihn wachhalten, weswegen er Tsunade zunächst ablehnt und weiterhin hart trainiert, um das Erbe seines Großvaters antreten zu können. Sein Großvater lässt seinem launischen Enkel viel durchgehen, so zum Beispiel seine ständigen Angriffe auf seine Person, da er weiß, wie sehr er unter seinem berühmten Namen leidet. Verhältnis zu Naruto Uzumaki Naruto ist für Konohamaru wie eine Art großer Bruder. Er sieht ihn als seinen Meister an und idolisiert ihn. Von ihm hat er einen Großteil seiner Jutsus, wie das Oiroke no Jutsu oder das Rasengan erlernt, jedoch ist Narutos größter Verdienst wohl, dass Konohamaru sich seine Lebenseinstellung einverleibt hat. Er will genauso werden wie Naruto und trainiert hart, um seinem Meister nachzueifern. Durch ihn fand er erst dazu, sich auf das Ninja-Dasein zu fokussieren und sein Training unter Ebisu ernst zu nehmen. Er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass Naruto der sechste Hokage wird und will deshalb der siebte werden, außerdem lässt er nichts auf seinen Meister kommen. Ähnlich wie Naruto bei seinem "Dattebayo!" (im deutschen "Echt Jetzt!") fügt er an viele seiner Sätze "Kore" (ein Art "Ha!") an. Ausbildung zum Shinobi Schon als er noch zur Akademie geht erhält er, auf Geheiß seines Großvaters, Privatunterricht von Ebisu. Während Ebisu und Hiruzen vom teuren Privatunterricht seines Lehrers überzeugt sind, akzeptiert Konohamaru seinen Meister jedoch überhaupt und nicht und tanzt ihm fortwährend auf der Nase herum. Nachdem Naruto ihm beigebracht hat, dass es keine Abkürzungen auf dem Weg des Ninja gäbe, ändert sich seine Einstellung und er nimmt sein Training ernster. In Part II ist er Teil des Team Ebisu, zusammen mit seinen Freunden Udon und Moegi. Ob es sich hierbei um die Fortsetzung seines Privatunterrichts in Teamform und unter realen Bedingungen handelt oder sie ein reguläres Team sind, ist unbekannt. Ein weiterer großer Einfluss in seiner Laufbahn ist Naruto, den er als seinen vorrangigen Meister ansieht und von dem er einige Jutsus, vor allem aber seine Einstellung, mit auf den Weg bekommen hat. Brachte Naruto ihm zunächst nur Jutsus von zweifelhaftem Ruf wie sein Oiroke no Jutsu bei, zeigte er ihm zu einem unbestimmtem Zeitpunkt auch das Rasengan, wenngleich Konohamaru dieses noch nicht so gut beherrscht. Konohamarus Missionen Mission im Land der Wellen und Die Suche nach Tsunade Zu Beginn der Geschichte ist Konohamaru ein Problemkind ähnlich wie Naruto. Da er der Enkel des Hokage ist, nehmen ihn die Dorfbewohner auch nur als solchen war und nennen ihn nicht mal bei seinem Namen. Deswegen rebelliert er und akzeptiert seinen Meister Ebisu nicht. Dies ändert sich jedoch, als Naruto ihm klar macht, dass nur harte Arbeit zum Erfolg führt und die Dorfbewohner ihn anerkennen werden, wenn er ein guter Shinobi wird. Danach hat er erst wieder einen Auftritt, als sein Großvater stirbt. Nach seiner Beerdigung scheint er Narutos Ideale etwas aus den Augen zu verlieren, da der Aufbau des Dorfes für ihn wichtiger ist. Als Tsunade das Amt von seinem Großvater übernimmt, sieht er dessen Erbe in Gefahr, da er Angst hat, dass die Taten seines Großvaters in Vergessenheit geraten. Als er jedoch Tsunades Stärke sieht, erkennt er sie als Hokage an und möchte das Erbe seines Großvaters in Erinnerung halten, indem er selbst ein großartiger Shinobi und Hokage wird. Bei Narutos Abreise verabschiedet er ihn. Gaaras Entführung und Asumas Tod Nachdem Naruto von seiner zweijährigen Trainingsreise mit Jiraiya zurückkehrt, sind Konohamaru und seine Freunde Genin geworden und sind in einem Team unter seinem Privattrainer Ebisu. Er hat sein Ziel Hokage zu werden korrigiert, er will nun der siebte Hokage werden, da er fest davon überzeugt ist, dass Naruto der sechste wird. Er zeigt Naruto sofort seine neue erotische Kampfkunst, die Naruto als kindisch abtut, da er selbst ein erotischeres Jutsu kreiert hat. Bevor er es jedoch einsetzen kann, wird er von Sakura verprügelt, was das Team Ebisu ängstigt. Nachdem sein Onkel Asuma Sarutobi von Hidan getötet wird, wohnt er weinend seiner Beerdigung bei und ist somit das letzte bekannte Mitglied des Sarutobi-Clans. Nachdem Hidan und Kakuzu getötet wurden, ist er wieder zu sehen. Er hat nun zwei neue Varianten des Oiroke no Jutsu entwickelt, bei denen er das Kage Bunshin no Jutsu nutzt. Hierbei verwandelt er sich in zwei Frauen in eindeutiger Pose, zur großen Freude von Naruto. Nachdem ihn Sakura verprügelt und ihm sagt, dass seine Technik nutzlos ist, benutzt er Variante Zwei, bei der er sich in Sasuke und Sai verwandelt, was auch Sakura nicht unberührt lässt. Pains Angriff auf Konoha und Das Treffen der Kage left|thumb|Konohamaru besiegt Pain Während Pains Angriff auf Konoha ist es seine Aufgabe, die Dorfbewohner zu evakuieren. Hierbei wird er Zeuge, wie Pains Gakidou zwei Shinobi mit seinem Höllen-König verhört und tötet, was Konohamaru jedoch nicht sehen kann. Der Pfad entdeckt Konohamaru und will ihn ebenfalls töten, jedoch wird er von Ebisu gerettet, der sich für ihn opfern will. Konohamaru rettet seinen Meister, indem er Pain angreift. Pain ergreift ihn schnell und will ihn verhören, weswegen Konohamaru Informationen über das Jutsu sammeln kann. Der verhörte Konohamaru stellt sich als Schattendoppelgänger heraus und der echte attackiert den Gakidou von hinten mit einem Rasengan und schafft es, ihn zu verwunden. Der Körper zieht sich daraufhin zurück. Nach Narutos Sieg über Pain feiert er ihn zusammen mit den anderen Dorfbewohnern. Konohamaru und Naruto inszenieren einen Oiroke no Jutsu-Wettstreit, um Danzous ANBU-Ne abzulenken, Konohamaru empfindet Narutos Jutsu allerdings als erotischer, was ihn deprimiert. Naruto lobt ihn daraufhin, da er von seiner Tat gegen Pain gehört hat. Er sagt, er lerne schneller als er selbst damals und werde ihm beim nächsten mal ein größeres Rasengan beibringen. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Konohamarus [[Oiroke no Jutsu: Onna no Ko Doushi|Variation des Oiroke no Jutsu]] thumb|right|Konohamarus [[Rasengan]] Waren seine Fähigkeiten als Shinobi zu Beginn der Geschichte noch ziemlich bescheiden, hat Konohamaru im Laufe der Zeit deutlich an Stärke gewonnen. Beherrschte er zu Beginn nur das Kakuremino no Jutsu und ein ziemlich bescheidenes Henge no Jutsu, war er nach einiger Zeit in der Lage, das Kage Bunshin no Jutsu zu meistern und sich Narutos mehr oder weniger effektiven Oiroke no Jutsus anzueignen, von denen er sogar einige Weiterentwicklungen entwickelt hat. Zur Zeit von Pains Invasion auf Konoha beherrscht er sogar das Rasengan, wenngleich er seines aber mit einem Kage Bunshin, ähnlich wie beim Oodama Rasengan, halten muss und seines erheblich kleiner ist. Dennoch gelingt es ihm damit, einen Körper von Pain zu beschädigen und eine Zeit lang aufzuhalten. Sein Talent als Ninja ist somit unbestreitbar, wenn seine wahren Fähigkeiten auch weitgehend unbekannt sind, da er noch nie in einem ernsthaften Kampf zu sehen war. Techniken Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Ebisu' Trivia *Masashi Kishimoto hatte große Schwierigkeiten mit dem Design von Konohamaru, weil bei all seinen Versuchen eine kleinere Version von Naruto herauskam. Als er jedoch seine Augen veränderte und ihm einen bösen Blick gab, war er mit dem Design zufrieden. *Obwohl Asuma als sein Onkel bekannt ist, waren seine Eltern noch nie zu sehen und es ist unbekannt, welcher Elternteil Asumas Bruder/Schwester ist. Es ist nur bekannt, dass Asuma der jüngere war. *Kinder im Weihnachtsspecial von Ben Ten ähnelten stark Team Ebisu. *Er gilt als ehrgeizig, ungestüm, kampfeslustig und hektisch. *Seine Lieblingsessen sind Schokobananen und Ramen. **Er mag hingegen keine Zwiebeln. *Seine Lieblingskünste sind Kakuremino no Jutsu und das Oiroke no Jutsu *Er möchte einmal mit Naruto kämpfen. **Als sein Großvater noch gelebt hat, wollte Konohamaru mit ihm kämpfen. *Sein Lieblingsspruch ist "Schnurstracks auf dem Weg zum Hokage". Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team Ebisu